Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Inter-Dimensional Journey
by The Interdimensional Traveler
Summary: If you woke up staring into the face of a Mudkip, you'd freak out right? That's what Silvaire does. Until he sees himself. Now as a Cyndaquil, Silvaire must rescue other Pokémon, and make new friends. But is there more than meets the eye? Why did Silvaire come to this world in the first place? And what's with the black fire here and there? Find out! Book One of a Series. REUPLOADED
1. Prologue

**Hello, dear readers! Silv here, and I would like to introduce you to a brand new FanFiction series that I like to call: The Inter-Dimensional Journey! This follows my OC, Silvaire, as he goes through many… err, **_**(mis)adventures. **_**I just really hope that everyone grows to enjoy this series, and please leave reviews, suggestions, and tips. Thank you for clicking on this, and let's move on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters. The Pokémon Mystery Dungeon franchise all belongs to The Pokémon Company, Nintendo, ChunSoft, and GameFreak. All I own is this story, Silvaire, and any other OCs of mine.**

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: The Inter-Dimensional Journey  
Book One: A New Adventure  
Prologue**

_ All was silent in the small town. There was no major activity going on this early dawn. The town's mailman was going out to deliver the mail. All was nice and quiet, perhaps one of the most peaceful moments the town could ever have, like every dawn. The mailman looks to have heard something, and looks behind him, scared that it might be the murderer popping up around town. A single figure is seen going down the other sidewalk, quiet, like a shadow. It appeared to be a man at first glance. The mailman sighed in relief. _'Probably just one of the town folk going on an early walk before the streets get busy,'_ he thought to himself, continuing on his way._

_ Mere seconds after the man thought that, though, he felt an abnormally large hand grab him from the back of his head and turn him around to face the owner. He was frozen in terror. It was like staring into the face of a demon. He didn't have any time to scream as his head was devoured._

The figure swallowed the remains of the man. It had been _far_ too long since he had last eaten. He unfurled his wings, and flew off into the early morning.

**NO P.O.V.**

He awoke. He crawled out of bed, and went downstairs, got a ham sandwich with some orange juice, and swallowed it down. He decided to grab his DS and play some Pokémon SoulSilver some more. He got to Claire, but decided to finish it another day, when he heard some commotion outside, and opened the door, and looked down the sidewalk where the noise was coming from, and saw a crowd of people, and… was that a news crew?

He got dressed, pocketed his GameBoy with Yellow inside, and walked down to the crowd. He pushed himself forward to see what it was all about, and his eyes widened, as there was a murder scene! But he decided to brush it off, and leave the crowd. It was the third one this week, and he didn't like being around a lot of noise.

Who is he? Silvaire is his name. Silvaire Emerauld Flaire. He's your average child, with some… abnormalities. He was one of those kids who showed up at the foster home's door with only a nametag and letter. He had a green eye and a red eye, pitch-black hair, and pale skin. Silvaire was 15 at the time, 5' 6'' in height. Silvaire wasn't physically strong, but had an advanced mind to back it up. However he was the fastest out of all the neighborhood kids. Anyways, he was walking down the sidewalk, just around town, when he heard it.

"Silvaire?" The light tone of voice gave away that it was a female.

"Yeah, why not?" The other voice, a bit more forceful, asked, also female.

The first girl muttered, "Well, you know he is—"

Silvaire, curious, peeked around the corner to see two girls that went to his school.

"What's going on here?"

Silvaire walked into the alleyway and confronted them. It turned out to be two of his friends, Rachel and Betty.

"Oh! He-Hey Silvaire! We were just, uhm, talking about you! Ehe," Rachel said.

Betty looked quite flustered at Silvaire's intrusion, and looked away. Silvaire's eyes darted between the two of them.

"Yes, I heard," Silvaire responded coldly, yet with a voice that sounded like he had the intelligence of over 1,000 years. He was clearly annoyed about how people could still gossip like this only hours after a murder, nonetheless about _him_, even!

"Now, what were you talking about me for?" He asked after a few seconds.

"U-Um-well," Rachel started. "Betty was wond—"

"_I_ was wondering, Rachel?" Betty cut in, suddenly adding a forceful tone to her voice. "I believe it was _you_ who was trying to get _me_ to ask him if he…!" Betty suddenly realized she had said too much, gave a small, "Eep," and covered her mouth. Silvaire sighed. _'Girls…'_

"Alright, whatever. I don't really give a damn right know. Did you even hear about the murder?"

"Murder?" Betty responded.

"I heard…" Rachel said.

"And yet you act as if nothing happened and talk the day away about boys in an alleyway?"

"Erm… Oh, w-would you look at the time! My mother's expecting me f-for, uh, lunch! Yeah! Gotta go!" With that, Rachel left, leaving Silvaire and Betty. Silvaire sighed, for the girl was a horrible liar.

"Uhm… I've gotta go too, for a legit reason, because Damon wanted me to help babysit the Rodri's…" Betty quietly said, actually telling the truth.

Silvaire responded with a calm, "Alright. Tell your brother I said hello."

Betty nodded, and walked past him. Silvaire left the alley, flipped on his GameBoy, and continued on his way to his destination. He soon arrived to find the teacher waiting for him, and tried to finish beating Agatha as she spoke.

"You're a bit later than usual, Silvaire," Ms. Masle stated. "Was there trouble?"

"Ran into Betty and Rachel from school, nothing important." He responded.

"Good, because you're really going to need to concentrate today on your pian—"

**Silvaire's POV**

Everything happened in the blink of an eye. Ms. Masle stopped in mid-sentence, everything turned almost transparent, and everyone and everything took on a shade of light blue, excluding me, of course. I swear, I nearly had a heart attack from this. I cautiously looked around, seeing that it had happened to everyone and everything. Panicked, I ran across town, dodging around the people stuck in mid-walk, viewing the people stuck in mid conversation. I noticed even my game had been affected, my Charizard in mid-Flamethrower. By some dumb luck, I eventually wound up at my house which, surprisingly, was unaffected by the 'time freeze'. I slowly entered, curiosity getting the better of me. I scanned the entire house, trying to make sense of everything. '_Time has stopped for everything but me and my home,' _I thought.Then my search reached my room.

I opened my door to see something I _never_ expected.

Sitting on my bed was a girl who looked about 14 years old, and seemed to be at least 5' 3''. But what confused me was her appearance. She had long green hair and red eyes, and almost elf-like ears, yet having two points, and a pointed earlobe. She wore a white gown with green sleeves that even covered her hands and had a pin right on her chest that looked more to be a red spike coming out of her. She was even paler than I was, almost the color white. The strange girl suddenly looked up at me upon my entrance, and her eyes showing with relief. She got up and walked toward him, suddenly taking a look of urgency. Then she spoke.

"Silvaire. We need your help."

**So! What do you think? This is my first attempt at making this story come to life, as it's been stuck in my mind for almost four years. There may be a few errors here and there, but hey! It's a new story I hope readers are going to enjoy! Now I'm very happy to accept reviews, tips, and suggestions, as I said above! But, yeah, nothing else to really say here, so…**

**Next Time on PMD: TIDJ**

**Who is this strange girl, and who is she talking about who needs help? Eh, you probably already know the answer to that…**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1: What In The World?

**And I'm back! I'm surprised I have views ALREADY! And **_**2 **_**followers! You two know who you are, and you can bet I'm gonna look at your FanFics! Anyway, The Prologue was REALLY sucky, I know, but I had to give Silvaire some of a backstory, even if just a little… I hope you don't mind! And wow… already 19 views… I… I think I'm choking up… But anyway, here goes the real start of the story! Oh! Just to let you know, this follows Blue Rescue Team, with a few bends of the story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters. The Pokémon Mystery Dungeon franchise all belongs to The Pokémon Company, Nintendo, ChunSoft, and GameFreak. All I own is this story, Silvaire, and any other OCs of mine.**

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: The Inter-Dimensional Journey  
Book One: A New Adventure  
Chapter One: What In The World!?**

_Time unfroze. He stopped flying and slowly descended into the forest below. He had FELT time freeze. He KNEW that feeling. He had frozen time before. He looked to the direction of the small town he had picked his last victim at. That was the source of the freeze. He suddenly began to smiled, a demonic appearance that could make any living thing tremble._

_He prepared to jump._

_The Ancients finally chose someone._

**Silvaire's POV**

_I was barely conscious. I was asleep, but aware. Am I dreaming this? It was peaceful, feeling the light breeze, the soft grass, the guy yelling… wait, what? Where am I? As I continued to gain consciousness, I tried to make out what the person was saying._

"…se me?"

_What? Who was this?_

"Excuse me? Please, wake up… Come on, wake up."

I shot awake, jerking up. I suddenly took in my surroundings. I was in a little grassy field, with forest on each side. There was a pleasant breeze blowing through the clearing. The sky was clear, and the air was full of the sweet scent of nature. I turned around to look for the one who woke me up… and nearly died from a heart attack.

I was staring into the face of a Mudkip.

My brain started to try to make sense of the situation, but to no success.

"You're finally awake! Grea… Whoa. _That's_ something you don't see every day."

As I started to accept the fact that there was a _Pokémon_ in front of me, the next thing I thought was, '_Where is this?'_

"Uhm…" The Mudkip started. "You were… passed out here. I'm glad to see you're awake!"

I stared at him, still slightly boggled that not only was there a Pokémon in front of me, but that it was talking to me, and I could understand it! What in the world happened!?

"Erm," He spoke again. "My names Quentin. N-Nice to meet you!"

_'Wait a second… A Mudkip named Quentin? …Why does that sound strangely familiar?'_

"And you are?" Quentin asked. "I've never seen you around before."

"Can you not tell? I'm a human. Why should it matter to you?" I responded.

Quentin suddenly put on a look of confusion. "Huh? You're a human? But you look like a normal Cyndaquil in every way… well, not exactly in _every_ way, but…" He trailed off, splashing water on the ground, making a puddle so I could look at myself.

I suddenly realized that I was, in fact, at eye level with the Mud Fish Pokémon, and cautiously looked at myself in the puddle. I recoiled, and then looked back. It was true! I _HAD_ turned into a Cyndaquil! But he was right that there were a few things off. For one, my eyes were wide open, my irises a nice shade of silver, and even stranger, I was sporting a Shiny coloration! What had happened to me!?

"But why?" I muttered to no one in particular. I tried searching my memory, but drew absolute blanks. Zip. Nada. Nothing. Zero. "I-I don't remember anything…"

"Um… You're acting a bit weird… are you okay?" Quentin cautiously asked. "Do you remember your name, at least?"

"My name? That's right! My name is Silvaire!" I responded, clinging on to the only other thing remaining from my previous… life? Was that it?

"Oh, Silvaire's your name?" He asked. "Well…" He started chortling. "That's a funny name!"

"Hey!" I responded. "What about your name, huh?"

He suddenly stopped laughing, gave a little, "Ehe…" and backed away, when we suddenly heard a "Someone! Please! Help me!"

Quentin remarked, "Huh? I hear shouts from over there…"

I rolled my eyes as a Butterfree came fluttering over to us in a panic, and stated, "It's horrible, I tell you! My youngest son Caterpie fell into a crevice! My poor baby!" She began to sob.

Quentin and I got bore shocked looks, and simultaneously said, "What!?"

"A huge fissure opened in the ground, and he was in the wrong place at the wrong time! He's too young to crawl out by himself!" She blubbered.

Stating the obvious, I said, "You have wings and arms. You can fly in and carry him out, can't you?"

With fear in her eyes, she trembled and said, "I tried, but when I went to get him, other Pokémon started to attack me!"

As I 'raised my eyebrow' at this statement, Quentin looked shocked even more, and said, "Huh? You were _attacked_!? By _other Pokémon_!?"

"They must be enraged by the fissure… and out of control! At least, that's what I think." Quentin nodded at her theory, but it made absolutely no sense! A fissure making other sentient beings go out of control and attack others? "I'm not strong enough to fend off those wild Pokémon…" she sadly stated.

"This sounds bad!" Quentin said as he turned to me. "We should try to help them!"

I nodded in agreement, and we set off in the direction Butterfree came from.

I had no idea that this was going to be the start of an adventure that would end up a legend.

** Alright! There is Chapter One! I'm trying to get these out fast, but other stuff gets in the way. I'm going to try to release two to three chapters a week, but don't count on it! Also, kudos to all who get the Mudkip reference. Also, I'm going to put a poll up on my account to ask if you want music in this Fic, you know like, saying [****Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Red/Blue - Tiny Woods Remix- by Kamex .****] before a paragraph. So… anyway…**

**Next Time on PMD: TIDJ**

**Silvaire and Quentin will embark through the Tiny Woods and try to rescue Caterpie! But will they run into much trouble? And what is that buzzing sound!? Someone turn it off!**

**Thanks for reading!**

…**OH!**

**By the way, that song by Kamex . is AWESOME! You should look it up! It'll take a minute and a half of your time, but it is worth it!**


End file.
